the break up
by dReAmIn-AnJo
Summary: two cute couples breaks up... see if they will get back together....


The Break Up NOTE: THIS STORIE DOES NOT AFFECT THE OTHER STORIES. THIS IS AN INDAVIDUAL STORIE. I JUST FEEL LIKE MAKING SOMETHING INTERESTING OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. THIS IS NOT A TRUE STORIE. IT IS TOO GAY TO BE TRUE BUT IT IS STILL A SAD STORIE (TO MEEH)  
  
Joey and Sheryl is at the school playground playing basketball. "U ain't gonna win this time." Joey said trying to make a shot. "U noe that I am." Sheryl said blocking the ball. Well the bad thing is that Sheryl is too short to block Joey so then Joey won the game by 4-6. "Ok u might have won this time." Sheryl said drinking water. "U want one?" she continued but then handling the bottle of water. "Joey wat u looking at?" Sheryl said standing up she was wearing light blue adidas exercising pants, a tied up navy blue shirt with the numbers 69 printed in white and her blue adidas and her hair is tied up into a ponytail. "Look over there." Joey said pointing to the bench in front of the gym. "Wat where?" Sheryl asked looking around. "There at the bench in front of the gym." Joey said turning Sheryl's head to that direction. "Hey ain't that Yami. with another grl?" Sheryl said slowing down her voice. "Yeah it is Yami I mean everyone can tell it is him with that hair style. Lets go there and." Joey said walking towards to Yami. "No u can't" Sheryl said stopping him. "Y not?" "Cuz if u do he will noe then I don't noe wat will happen." "But. but. but." Joey said looking confused. "C'mon we have to tell Shirley." Sheryl said packing up to go to Shirley's house. "Y we have to tell her?" "Cuz she's mai cousin and I don't want to keep secrets from her." "So that don't mean that u have to tell her." "U noe wat Joey?" "Wat?" "Do u want to see Shirley sad? She still thinks that Yami still love her but then NOOOO he is cheating on her!" Sheryl said screaming at Joey. "OHHH, I see now" Joey said retardedly. " Hey look he is leaving." Joey continued and pointing to Yami. "Watch that finger Joey now lets go tell Shirley plus it is getting dark." Said Sheryl. "Wat time is it?" "Ummm around 8 c'mon hurry up cuz then Shirley just finished taking a bath and she is gonna go online and she don't like it when someone go to her house when she is online." Sheryl said walking out of the school. "Wow how u noe that much about Shirley?" Joey said scratching his head. "Cuz she is mai cousin now hurry." Sheryl said running. When Sheryl and Joey reached Shirley's house, they rang the door bell (like DUH!!) Shirley answered the door. She was wearing a red bra with a tubetop covering it, white skirt and her hair is all down. "Hey wat up guys." Shirley said wiping under her eyes. "Wat happened?" Sheryl asked looking serious. "Oh nothing it is just mai mascara." "Ohhh I thought something happened today." Sheryl said coming in the house. "Shirley we have something to tell u." Joey said walking in and sitting on the couch. "Wat?" Shirley said still wiping the mascara off. "U see if I don't tell u this, I wont be much of a cousin." "So. wat are u trying to tell meeh?" Shirley said finally got her mascara off. "Well." Sheryl said looking at Joey. "Well ummm.. We saw Yami with another grl." Sheryl said covering her mouth rite after she finished. "U saw Yami with WAT?" Shirley said shocked. "Well at least we think he is actually WITH another grl." Joey said covering the door so then Shirley wont charge out. "Joey let meeh through I gottah talk to Yami about this." Shirley said putting on her shoes. "Shirley plz don't break up with him." Joey said still blocking the door. "Joey I'm warning u let meeh go!" Shirley said like she was about to cry. "No! I cant let u do this to Yami." "Humph*Wat I will do to him?" Shirley said with this kind of smile on her face but I don't noe wat smile. "Wat I do to him u saw wat he did to MEEH!!" Shirley yelled, pushed Joey away and ran out the door. "Shirley come back!!!" Sheryl said trying to chase after her. At Yami's place, Yami is eating dinner and then Shirley came and rang the doorbell. "Oh hi Shirley I wasn't expecting u." "Yeah who were u expecting?" "Umm someone else like Joey." "Oh I see. Hey Yami wat did u do at around 7:30?" Shirley said crossing her hands. "I was umm. I was." Yami said trying to lie. "U want meeh to answer that for u?" "Umm y?" "Cuz mai frens told meeh that u were with another grl in the afternoon! Is that true?" Shirley said in a lito trembling voice. "Umm." Yami said trying to cover his trembling voice. "Tell the truth cuz u cant lie!" "Well. umm." so then it is true huh?" Shirley said pushing Yami. "Here I don't want ur stuff no more!" Shirley said taking out the earrings, bracelet, and necklace that Yami gave her when they are at Universal Studios. "But Shirley u have it all wrong." Yami said walking towards Shirley. "No Yami U got it all wrong. Cuz Ur not breaking up with meeh cuz u noe y? Cuz I'm breaking up with U!" Shirley said pushing Yami again. "But. but. but." Yami said looking said and trying not to cry. "Yami like I said we're through!" Shirley said storming out the door and running home crying. "Wat do u think happened?" Sheryl said looking out the door to see if Shirley came back yet. "Iono u think they broke up?" Joey asked holding Sheryl tightly. "I'm hungry is there anything to eat in this house?" joey said looking in Shirley's refrigerator. "U dumbass! Shirley is in a sad mood and all u could is eat?" Sheryl ask Joey while sitting down on the sofa. Just then Shirley came running home crying. "Shirley are u okay?" Sheryl asked all Shirley can do is hug Sheryl and cry her eyes out. "Wat happened?" Joey said munching on some chips. "Man Joey go get some tissue!" said Sheryl. "Ok but wat happened?" "Iono just get some tissue." Then Joey went to get some tissue. "Shirley wat happened?" Sheryl said now noticing that Shirley doesn't have the earrings, necklace, and bracelet that Yami gave her. "We broke up!" Shirley said crying even harder. "Here Shirley." Joey said giving Shirley tissues. "Thanx Joey." Shirley said wiping the mascara off her face. Sheryl is patting her back so then Shirley can stop crying. Then Shirley stopped hugging Sheryl and then got up and said "Ya'll noe wat? I should have done this a whole while ago." Shirley said fixing her hair. "I am gonna give Yami back all his stuff." Shirley said walking into her room. Joey and Sheryl followed Shirley into her room. When they are in there, Shirley got out the heart shaped bag that Yami gave her and packed. While Shirley is packing, and Sheryl helping, Joey realized that Yami had I'm Shirley a poem saying that he is sry. "Umm Shirley, Yami is saying that he is sry and all." Joey said pointing to the computer screen "here let meeh see" Shirley said sitting down and typing to Yami: xXxYaMiSGiRlxXx: y u still talking to meeh and y ain't u wit ur new grl? YaMiXsHiRlEy: cuz u got it all wrong xXxYaMiSGiRlxXx: how I got it all wrong when ur the one that is cheating on meeh? YaMiXsHiRlEy: cuz I ain't wit another grl xXxYaMiSGiRlxXx: yeah watevah mai frens saw u hugging her and I trust mai frens YaMiXsHiRlEy: more than meeh? xXxYaMiSGiRlxXx: now yeah Shirley said blocking Yami and start packing again. "Umm Shirley can I sign on mai screen name?" Joey asked "yeah sure" Shirley said packing the stuff that Yami gave her which is the following: stuff animals, a Pucca and her boifren magnet kissing doll, a huge teddy bear with a heart special printed Yami loves Shirley on it and clothes that Yami bought her. "Oh yeah Joey can u send Yami a song for meeh?" Shirley asked zipping the bag. "Yeah sure wat song?" joey asked going to mai music folder. "Umm the new song from J Lo and LLCoolJ All I Have" "Ok." Joey said chatting with Yami. JoEyAnDShErYlFoReVaH: Shirley told meeh to send u this And Joey send Yami the song YaMiXsHiRlEy: wat is this? JoEyAnDShErYlFoReVaH: Shirley told meeh to send. It is a song YaMiXsHiRlEy: oooo I see Yami said clicking on the link At Yami's place: YaMiXsHiRlEy: y she send meeh this? JoEyAnDShErYlFoReVaH: cuz she told meeh to YaMiXsHiRlEy: oh mai god! That is not a good song to listen to rite now it is like a break up song. JoEyAnDShErYlFoReVaH: yeah I noe JoEyAnDShErYlFoReVaH: that is y Shirley told meeh to send it to u YaMiXsHiRlEy: but she got it all wrong!!! Man nevah mind she ain't gonna forgive meeh for doing that shiet JoEyAnDShErYlFoReVaH: well u is the one that cheated on her YaMiXsHiRlEy: I onli did that because I thought she cheated on meeh with Chris JoEyAnDShErYlFoReVaH: look I gottah go Sheryl told meeh to stop chatting wit u. YaMiXsHiRlEy: ok bye JoEyAnDShErYlFoReVaH: bye Once they stop chatting Yami signed off too and all he listen to is the last thing Shirley gave then he went out to buy lots of the following: flowers, mini cards that goes with the flowers, stuff animals, and chocolate. U might think that those things is for Yami's new grl but then it is for Shirley. Bak at Shirley's place: " Shirley I got something to tell u" Joey said turning off the computer. "Wat?" Shirley said still packing the bunches of clothes that Yami gave her. "Joey juss tell us." Sheryl said folding Shirley's clothes to give back to Yami. "Umm Yami is onli cheating on u because he thought Shirley is cheating on him." Joey said poking his 2 index fingers together and looking down at it. " oh well we broke up then we broke up . I'm not like that grl from Love U bettah sang by LLCoolJ. I don't Just forgive him because he sent meeh flowers and yell out I LUV U while riding by in a cool car." Shirley said getting some of her own clothes to change. "Ya'll wait here I'mma go change. Joey and Sheryl waited outside and folding the clothes that Yami gave Shirley. " Damn shiet how many stuff did Yami give Shirley?" joey complained. "More than u evah gave meeh I noe that much." Sheryl said looking at Joey like he's retarded. Latah Shirley came out wearing a blk play boy tubetop, blk mini skirt with long streamers going down, blk boots that goes up to ur knee, a long long white jacket and her hair all tied up. "Where are u going?" joey asked Shirley. "Yup I am going tah give Yami all this stuff back Shirley said folding the clothes really fast. "Ok I'm doing folding for today." Sheryl said stretching. "Ok one more shirt to go." Shirley said folding the tubetop. Sheryl and Joey turned on the computer and started playing Sims Unleashed. Like 2 mins latah Shirley went out and go to Yami's house. "Hi Shirley come in." Yami said hoping that Shirley forgave him. "No thanx here." Shirley said handing Yami everything that Yami gave her. "Oh yeah one more thing." Shirley said handing the heart locket that Yami gave her and had a picture of them 2 in it. "So umm u are going to leave now." Yami said trying to stall time. "Yeah bye." Shirley said turning her back at Yami. When Shirley was walking down the porch stairs she tripped and twisted her ankle. Yami ran out to see if she is ok. "Here come in the house and let meeh see how is it." Yami said sounding like a doctor "naw its ok it don't hurt that much." Shirley got up and see if she can walk. "U sure?" Yami asked like he is really concerned. "Yeah." Shirley said walking like she is fine. She want to go inside but then they broke up she have to act like she don't like him no more but she still do. When Shirley reached her house, she saw some flowers at the front porch. She looked around to see if there is anyone there. She look in the flower to see if there is a card in it. The card said: this is meeh Yami sending this to u PLZ forgive meeh, on the card. Shirley smiled and brought it in the house. When she was about to but it in the living room table, Joey ran out and said "finally ur back." "Yeah Joey said the password is ROSEBUD then ;!;!;!; and so on." Sheryl said running after Joey but tell him that the password is ROSEBUD then !;!;!;!; and so on." Sheryl continued. "No Shirley tell Sheryl that she is wrong and I'm right because ur computer is fucked up." Joey said sitting down on the sofa. "OOOOOO Shirley who gave u those flowers?" Sheryl said looking at the flowers. "Umm Yami did." Shirley said giving them to Sheryl. "Here u can have them." She continued "Umm Shirley but then Yami gave it to u." Joey said looking at the card. "yeah I noe that is y I'm giving then to Sheryl." Shirley said walking in the room. Sheryl put the flowers in a neat place then follow Shirley in the room. Then Joey followed. "Y don't u want the flowers?" Sheryl said playing The Sims Unleashed. "Cuz I just don't." Shirley said getting some clothes to sleep in. "U gonna stay ovah?" Shirley said closing the drawer. "No imma go now." Sheryl said turning off the computer. "Joey Lets go." Sheryl continued. "Ok." Joey said trying not to reach for Sheryl's waist cuz then he noe that Shirley juss broke up with Yami. "K then bye." Shirley said walking into the bathroom to change. "Bye" Joey and Sheryl said walking away. When she came out Sheryl and Joey left already. She was wearing yellow one strap half shirt, on the strap there are streamer like stuff going down, blue shorts, and her hair all down then Shirley went to sleep. While Joey and Sheryl is walking home. "Man we need to find a way to hook them 2 so called love birds up." Sheryl said worrying about Shirley and Yami. "Yeah and I noe how. Joey said looking proud. "How?" "Well this is wat u do. First, u say u need help with something. I'll tell Yami that u need help and u'll tell Shirley. Then when they are helping u with .. something. Then u will say imma go get Joey then only them two will be alone . hahahahahahahahaha." Joey said rubbing his hands together like he is evil. "Ok that is a great idea but take out the hahahahahahaha part." Sheryl said walking in her house. "Ok lets do that. when?" "Umm how bout Friday? Since today is Wednesday." Yeah o k" Joey said embracing Sheryl and then French kissing her good bye. Day after day, there is more and more stuff animals, cards, flowers, and chocolate in front of Shirley's door. At Friday, Sheryl called Shirley to come ovah to her house because a wall is broke down and she need help fixing it. "Alrite I'll be there in like 10 mins." Shirley said on the phone. "Ok thanx." Sheryl said hanging up. Joey told Yami that Sheryl need help fixing a broken wall in her house. "Alrite I'll be there in like 10 mins." Yami said on the phone. "Alrite." Joey said hanging up. "Ok I don't think I need to change to fix a broken wall." Shirley said getting some clothes. "But then I cant wear mai PJS" Shirley continued. Like 5 mins latah she changed into a blue FuBu tube top and at the end of that shirt, it is a V, a baby blue adidas Jacket, blk skirt, her blue adidas and her hair all tied up cuz then she don't want paint all ovah her hair. Then she walked to Sheryl's house. When Sheryl opened the door, Shirley saw her wearing blk pants, and an army like tubetop and her hair is all tied up. "wat up?" Shirley said walking in the house.. "wat up?" Sheryl repeated. "The broken wall is in the kitchen." She continued. "Alrite." Shirley went into the kitchen to see it. "Aye Shirley I'll go get Joey can u stay here ok?" Sheryl said putting on a blk adidas jacket then went out the door to get Joey. When Shirley is stirring the paint to paint ovah the new wall, Yami rang the doorbell. Shirley answered the door. "Hi." Yami said walking in the house. Shirley just smiled and then go strait back to stirring the paint. "Shirley can u hand meeh the measuring tape?" Yami said standing on a ladder. "here." Shirley said giving him the measuring tape. "Thanx" Yami said looking down to see where the measuring tape is. When he look down he kinda saw wat is under Shirley's shirt but he try not to react to it "ur welcome." Shirley said going back to stirring. Then Yami fell down the ladder and twisted his ankle. "U ok?" Shirley asked like she still has feelings for him. "Yeah I think." Yami said putting is hand on the side of his ankle. "U stay here imma go see if Sheryl has some of them liquid medicine." "Ok thanx." Yami said sitting down on the floor. "Here I found them Lion Oil in the cabinet." Shirley said rubbing some on Yami's twisted ankle to heel the pain. While Shirley is rubbing some f them Lion Oil on Yami's ankle, Yami saw her did that in a slow motion kinda way. With Sheryl: "C'mon Joe lets go." Sheryl said hurrying joey up from outside the house cuz then if she go in, Joeys dad might be like "the hell is u?" and all that crap. "Ok lets go." Joey said walking out the house wit some tools to fix the house. "No wait lets give Shirley and Yami some more time to be alone." Sheryl said walking towards the liquid store. Back with Yami and Shirley: "here see if u feel bettah now." Shirley said getting up and putting the Lion Oil. When she felt someone holding her waist. "Forgive meeh?" Yami said holding Shirley really close to him then turn her around. "Well for one thing, I noe that ur ankle is ok." Said Shirley. "Well do u forgive meeh?" "Yami mai shirt is falling off." "I don't care. All I care is if u don't forgive meeh, I'm not letting u go." "U noe Yami that is kinda scary." Shirley said pulling up her shirt "put then in the same way swt." Shirley continued "huh how's it swt?" "U don't care wat u say to get bak at meeh huh?" Shirley said putting her arms around Yami's neck. "So u forgive meeh?" "Wat does this tell u?" Shirley said giving Yami a kiss. "Ok I'll take that as a yes." Then he start making Shirley make out with him. "Ok I think we can go home now." Joey said waiting impatiently. "Ok I'm almost done." Sheryl said walking out this store. She picked up some baby carrots and salad dressing. When they got home, Joey opened the door and saw Yami and Shirley still kissing (Sheryl's house is like 1 block away from the store). "Awww." Joey said telling Sheryl to come in and see this. "Oh mai God look at them they are back together." Sheryl said putting her hand oh her mouth. Then Shirley and Yami stop kissing. "Oh ur bak." Shirley said pulling up her tubetop. Then Yami reached for her waist and pull her really close to her again. "Look at our lito children, they are growing up." Joey said wiping the bottom of his eye. " Wat do u mean our child?" Sheryl said looking at Joey like he is retarded "yeah u noe our child." Joey said pointing to Yami and Shirley. "Man they are ur child not mine." Sheryl said back to fixing her broken wall. When they are done with the wall, Yami said "Shirley come to mai house and I will give u back all the stuff I gave u." "Alrite." Shirley said putting on her jacket. When they are at Yami's house, Yami gave back all they stuff to Shirley and said "I'll help u carry those things to ur house." "Ok thanx." Shirley said handing the stuff animals for Yami to carry. Then they put the stuff in Shirley's room. AUTHORS NOTE: *SNIFF* *SNIFF* *SNIFF* I JUST LOVE HAPPY ENDINGS THEY ARE SO SWT!! *SNIFF* *SNIFF* *SNIFF* 


End file.
